


Are you stuck 2.0

by SaraSamslave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSamslave/pseuds/SaraSamslave
Summary: Stiles goes to Derek's for the weekly Pack meeting. But when it's cancelled, things get interesting.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Are you stuck 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Are You Stuck found here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272537
> 
> But you can read it as a stand alone too.

Stiles stepped out of the jeep and pulled open the door, to the building where Derek lived. He was on the second floor landing when his phone dinged  
"Pack meeting cancelled. Same time, next week"  
Stiles groaned inwardly  
'He couldn't have text an hour ago?' Stiles thought. Oh well, he was here. Maybe Derek would want to hang out  
He knocked on the loft door. It was pushed open and there stood Derek. He was wiping his hands on his pants  
"What are you doing...here?" He asked, sniffing the air "Didn't you get the text that the pack meeting had been cancelled?"  
"I just got it. Thought we could...you know. Hang out" Stiles replied. 

He smiled and walked by Derek slowly. He went to the fridge. As he bent down and got a can of coke, he wiggled his ass in Derek's direction, and smiled when he heard the man behind him growl.  
When he closed the door he turned around and came face to face with Derek. His eyes were red  
"Are you wearing them...?" Derek asked, taking a small step closer  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" Stiles replied innocently  
Suddenly he found himself pushed up against the fridge.  
Derek fell to his knees in front of him, and started running his hands down Stiles's sides.  
"Are. You. Wearing. Them?" He asked again  
He rubbed his nose against Stiles's jeans, Derek could feel his erection through the denim. He ran his nose across the zipper, and inhaled again.  
Derek groaned softly and slowly worked his hands up. He reached under Stiles's shirt and pushed it up, revealing his stomach, nipples and collar bone.  
Stiles raised his arms above his head  
When the shirt was just over Stiles's eyes, Derek stopped.  
"I should leave you like this" Derek grumbled, pushing himself against Stiles.  
"You wouldn't. You like me too much" Stiles laughed, trying to move his arms, either up or down, but Derek was holding the shirt to tightly.  
Derek shrugged and pulled the shirt off, tossing it towards the bed.  
He reached down and popped open the button on Stiles's jeans.  
There they were. The pink underwear on full display.  
Derek inhaled again and clenched his jaw.  
"You came on them already" he growled, grabbing Stiles's cock  
Stiles moaned and leaned his head back against the fridge  
"You did, didn't you?" Derek repeated, squeezing a bit harder.  
"Ah! Ye...yeah! Before I left my house” 

Derek nodded, grabbed Stiles around the waist and lifted him, tossing the teen over his shoulder  
“Derek! Put me down!” Stiles laughed. He smacked the man’s ass, which was right in front of his face, how could he not?  
Suddenly he was dropped onto the bed, landing on his back.  
Derek took a step forward, and easily rolled Stiles over onto his stomach.  
He pulled Stiles up, so his back was to Derek’s chest. He managed to get both his knees between the teens legs and pushed his knees apart, making Stiles legs open.  
“Derek?” Stiles moaned. He almost felt helpless  
He pitched forward slightly when Derek slapped his ass  
“That’s for smacking mine earlier”  
Derek reached around Stiles, pushed down the zipper  
Derek reached back and opened his bedside table and one handed grabbed the lube and popped it open.  
He managed to pour some onto his finger and the boys hole and pushed a finger in  
“They suit you so much better, you know” Derek growled in Stile’s ear. His other hand came up and squeezed one of Stiles nipples.  
The teen pushed back onto Derek’s finger and groaned loudly. He reached back and grabbed at Derek’s shirt.  
“Ah...I…” Stiles started  
“You what?” Derek asked, adding another finger  
“I...god! I want you” Stiles moaned, and tried to sit back, making Derek’s fingers go deeper. Derek added more lube, and pushed a third finger into the teen, who grabbed Derek behind the neck and pulled him closer.  
“I’m going to fuck you like this” Derek said, biting at Stile’s neck  
“Then do it” Stiles cried out  
Derek removed his fingers and slapped Stiles’s ass again.  
“Shit!” Stiles moaned  
Derek pushed Stiles down, so his head was against the blanket. He pushed himself up onto his knees and lowered his own jeans, as far as they could go, which was right under his balls. He poured lube on his cock, moaning.  
He reached down, and pulled Stiles back up, and against his chest.  
Derek leaned forward and sucked a bruise on Stiles’s neck.  
“I’m going to fuck you...with the underwear on!”  
“Oh god!” Stiles moaned. He pushed his hips back, trying to get closer to the man.  
Derek smiled and ran both his hands down Stiles’s sides. Once he reached the underwear, he grabbed the left side, and pulled them roughly towards the right, uncovering Stiles’s hole, which was clenching.  
He positioned himself at the teens opening and slowly pushed in.  
“Oh holy...fuck!” Stiles yelled. He grabbed back and pulled Derek to him, their lips met in the middle in a messy, clumsy kiss. 

Pretty soon they had a rhythm going. Derek would push his hips up, and Stiles would bring his own down. He groaned as Derek started picking up speed.  
"Oh God!"  
Derek pulled Stiles closer to his chest and brought his hands around to his front. He pinched both of Stiles's nipples and ran his hands down to the pink underwear.  
The smell of sweat and sex permeated the air.  
When he dipped one hand into the underwear and grabbed Stiles, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.  
Stiles was hard and moaning with every thrust.  
"Derek...I'm...I'm-"  
Stiles grunted as he came, shooting ropes of cum into Derek's hand and inside the pink underwear. As he clenched down, Derek cried out his own release. Coming inside Stiles, who moaned weakly.  
Derek smirked as he slowly pulled out of Stiles and snapped the waistband of the underwear.  
"Jerk" Stiles chuckled.  
Derek brought his arms up and wrapped them around Stiles.  
He brought his knees back and let Stiles bring his own knees together.  
Together they fell to the side and lay together, Derek behind Stiles.  
Stiles closed his eyes, he could feel Derek's cum slowly leaking out of him.  
He pushed himself back and closer to the man  
Stiles was woken up by Derek pulling his jeans and underwear off. He sat up and watched as Derek winked at him  
"I believe these are mine" he said as he pulled the pink underwear on.  
Stiles laughed. Oh it was on now!


End file.
